Where It All Went Wrong
by Red Head Robin
Summary: Hermione's life went off track somehow, causing someone that's important in the survival of mankind to die. Now she has to relive her years at Hogwarts. If it doesn't work this time... We're doomed. Rated M for lemons. Hr/D and H/L pairings.
1. Prologue

Where It All Went Wrong: Prologue

Hermione's POV

I was surrounded by nothingness. I didn't know how to explain. I guess it was like I was in a completely white room, with no up, down, or side way. It was a never-ending room, and I was so distracted by its oddity I hadn't noticed the woman sitting behind me.

"Excuse me?" A small, calm voice called from behind me. I whirled around, my hand flying to where I kept my wand, only to grasp...

Nothing.

I scowled and looked at the small woman in front of me. She sat with her legs crossed "Indian Style," patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I growled. I knew I was helpless, but I couldn't show weakness.

"I'm Harmony, your guardian angel. I want to help you," she said, looking me in the eyes. I scanned her eyes, looking for dishonesty, anything that would give me a reason not to trust her. Finding nothing, I spoke.

"Help me with what?," I asked carefully, still not trusting this woman fully.

"Something went off course somewhere in your life. You were supposed to go to Hogwarts, become friends with Harry Potter and Draco Ma-"

"WHAT!" I interrupted, "Why would I ever become friends with the ferret? What about Ron?" I all but screeched. My mind was whirling. _This lady is obviously bonkers. Why would I ever become friends with a slimy git like Malfoy?! _

"Those Weasley's... They ruined everything," She said with a wrinkle of her nose, as if there was a foul smell. "Those kids shouldn't have even gone to Hogwarts. When Molly Weasley heard that Harry Potter was going to be attending that school, she forced her children to switch schools. That's the reason they have no money, they used it all to switch schools. It was all an act, they never really wanted to be your friend, Hermione. They wanted Harry, and you two were too close for them to try and separate. You didn't let me finish, either. After becoming friends with Harry and Draco, you'd go through all those adventures, Draco would take you to the Yule ball- Don't interrupt- and you two would become a couple... But none of it went right. Draco died because... well, if I tell you, you'll think I'm even more insane than you originally believed. So I'll leave it at that. You, Harry, and Draco, though... you are needed to stop and uprising evil, so I need to send you back in time. The state of the world is in jeopardy."

I sat there for several minutes. I was still processing what was happening, and how I got here. The last thing I remember was Harry being killed by Voldemort...

A tear ran down my face. Wiping it away furiously, I looked at her.

"Can I save him?" I asked, my voice hard. With a nod of her head, hope shined in me. The first time in... years. "I'll do it" She smiled so large, I thought her face was going to split in two.

"Thank Merlin! You need the details, though. I'm going to wipe your memory of what happened from when you stepped on the train in your first year to when we finish this conversation. When you reach the moment you need them most, these memories will gradually return to you. I'm going to send you back to Platform 9 3/4, September 1, 1997. There, you will live your life. And I hope with everything in me that history won't repeat itself. I've already altered somethings that may seem small, but make all the difference. Like where Malfoy grew up, and where the Weasleys go to school. I wish you the best of luck." Harmony explained, and giving her a hopeful smile.

Hermione sighed, trying to recollect the memories she shared with Ron and Ginny and the Twins, knowing she would probably never see them again. She let the tears flow freely. Finally, she nodded.

With a flick of her wrist, Harmony sent Hermione back in time.

And this is where our story begins...

A/N Hello! I started a Hermione/Draco story several months ago but ended up deleting it. I'm sorry to those who kept asking for more, I just got caught up in school and basketball! I'm hoping I'll be able to update at least once a week. I'll probably have another chapter up later. Please tell me what you think!

Chapter-ly riddle: What is heavy forwards and backwards not? Read the next chapter to find out. The word should be in **bold!**


	2. Chapter 1

Where It All Went Wrong: Chapter One

Hermione POV

"Come ON mum, I don't want to be late," I chided, pulling my parents along. They just laughed at my overzealous behavior. When we finally entered King's Cross Station, I expected to see a sign that read "9 3/4," but there wasn't one in sight. Just three pillars in between platforms 9 and 10. My mind went to work and almost immediately figured it out.

"Mum, dad, I think we have to walk through the wall to get to the Hogwart's Express," I explained. They opened their mouths to protest it was ridiculous, but I interrupted them. "They ARE wizards, right?" I questioned, knowing that would stop them. I internally sighed. My parents had had a hard time comprehending the fact that I was a witch. They were very scientific and mostly logic, so me being a witch didn't sit well with them.

They loved me, though, so they were trying. And that was all that I asked.

"I walked up to the pillar and, with one glance around the station to make sure no one was watching, stepped through the wall.

Inside there were at very least 1,000 people running around, giving kisses, hugging, and crying. Few wore the standard wizarding robes, while others wore odd concoctions of non-magical people clothing. There was one man wearing clown shoes and a hawaiian shirt! Children carried trunks and crates with owls, and Hermione suddenly felt small and helpless. She knew no one here, and many seemed much larger than her. She gave her parents a hug and a kiss each, promising to send them letters, then began to walk towards the train.

As she was walking, she saw a boy in tattered clothes, looking just as helpless as she felt. He looked about her age, but was much taller and skinnier. hoping to make a new friend, she walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" I asked, sticking out my hand. The boy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hi. I'm Draco-" He was cut off by the train whistle.

"C'mon! We're going to be late" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the train. It was pretty hard running while pulling a boy and two trunks that weighed a **ton**, so we got on just in time and searched for an empty compartment. We finally found an almost empty one at the back of the train with a small boy with crooked glasses.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" I introduced myself. Sticking out my hand again, the small boy timidly stuck his hand out.

"I'm Harry Potter. And what's your name?" He asked Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Pleasure to meet you," He said. We began to talk about how nervous we were, since none of us had known bout this school before.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked suddenly, startling the two. We had got on pretty well, and I could tell we were going to be great friends. I was hoping we would be in the same house.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, as he was the more outspoken of the two.

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is for the brave, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, Slytherin is for the cunning, and Ravenclaw is for the intelligent. I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor, though I wouldn'y mind being in Ravenclaw, either," I explained. Their eyes went wide in fascination. They thought about it for several minutes, before Harry finally spoke.

"I think Gryffindor sounds the best, but I don't think I've got much courage," He said, eyes downcast.

"I'm sure you're plenty brave, Harry. You just haven't had a chance to prove it," I persuaded. His eyes lit up, and I smiled.

"I like the sound of Gryffindor, too, especially if you two are going to be in it," Draco said with a cheeky smile, as though he was joking, but I could tell he was mostly serious. He didn't want to go into this alone, either. He needed some familiarity. Harry's smile grew brighter. It was as though he was like me, with no friends... Suddenly there was a clattering outside in the hall and a plump, dimpled woman opened the door.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" She asked. We sprung up like jack-in-the-boxes. We were all starved.

I was hoping for a Mars Bar, maybe some Skittles or M&M's, but all I found were odd candies, like "Chocolate Frogs" and "Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans." I took out the pouch of Wizard money I had and asked the woman how much.

"One sickle for each," She answered. _Sickle, sickle... Which one's a sickle again? Oh yeah, the silver ones. _I grabbed 5 sickles and bought a pumpkin pastry, 3 "Chocolate Frogs," and a box of "Berty Bott's Every Flavored Beans," After the three of us had all gotten what we wanted, we went back to the compartment and began to eat. I opened a chocolate frog and almost screamed when the chocolate actually jumped out. Harry and Draco stared as the chooclate frog latched itself to the window and began to climb.

Laughing, Draco grabbed the frog and ripped off a piece. He stuck it in his mouth, then ate the rest.

"Mmmmh," He mumbled as he swallowed the last bit.

"You owe me a chocolate frog, now, you know," I laughed. Rolling his eyes, he threw a one of his chocolate frogs at me.

The rest of the ride was a blur of laughter and jokes. We had gotten changed, (me forcing the other two to go to the bathroom to get changed).

Finally, we arrived. We were at Howarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

A/N Hello! It's pretty late where I am, but I wanted to make sure I finished this though and though "Eh, might as well post it" So, here you go! Even though it's this late, I'm still gonna go and eat a cupcake cause I've only got 20 more minutes of my birthday left!

Chapter-ly Riddle: What can you catch but not throw? Read the next chapter to find out. The word should be in **bold!**


	3. Chapter 2

Where It All Went Wrong: Chapter Two

Hermione POV

I stared at the magnificent castle in front of me. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

Draco, Harry, and I left our bags in our compartment as we were instructed and stepped off the train. The taller kids began to migrate towards carriages with no horses. Even though I found it odd, I began walking, with Harry and Draco, towards the man who was calling out "Firs' years ov'r 'ere."

"Hagrid!" Harry called out, waving at the enormous man. Hagrid turned around and his beard seemed to come alive as he smiled.

"'Arry!" He called, "Did ye get on the train OK?" He asked. At Harry's nod, he smiled once more and turned around. More kids that looked our age crowded around Hagrid before he led us to a lake separating us from the castle.

"This 'ere is a tradition a' Hogwarts," Hagrid called to the group of almost 200 kids. "Four in a boat, please," He called out again. My two new friends and I climbed into the boat with Hagrid. We expected there to be other adults in the boat to row, or the children, maybe. What we hadn't expected was Hagrid pointing his umbrella forward and bellowing, "FORWARD!" The boats lurched forward, and I hoped that I wouldn't fall into the icy **cold** water. No one in the boat spoke as we rowed across the lake, taking in the beauty of the grounds and letting reality sink in. _I'm actually here. I actually have friends. This is where I belong._

We landed on the other side and everyone climbed out. We walked to large oak doors at the front of the castle, and there stood a thin, old woman in black wizard robes with a stern look on her face.

"I expect no problems with the sorting. You will line up in alphabetical order and wait to be called. You will be quiet and orderly. Do you understand?" She said in a no-nonsense tone, and I immediately liked her. I could tell she would be my favorite teacher.

Everyone in line nodded and lined up. I was separated from Harry and Draco, as they were moved more towards the back of the line. I stood between two boys, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. We didn't talk much besides the polite greetings. My mind was whirling, and I felt a bit faint. _What if I don't get sorted? What if I'm not in the same house as my only friends? Would I be able to make friends with others?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of another pair of large oak doors. Inside were four tables of rowdy upper years. We stood with two tables on either side, facing a large platform in the middle. Teachers sat at a small table on top of the platform, but I was more focused on the stool with a black hat who seemed to have opened his mouth. I almost jumped as it began singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myelf if you can find, a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (Though I have none) For I'm the thinking cap!" He finished, and after a moment of silence, the hall broke out in cheers. _

The strict woman walked up to the platform and began to call names. After what seemed like an eternity, "Hermione Granger," was called. I walked up to the three legged stool and sat down. the Proffesor dropped the hat on my head, and it was so big it covered my eyes.

_"Well, I wasn't expecting that," _I jumped in surprise as a voice spoke in my head. It continued, "_You have a great challenge ahead of you, my dear. It seems you have the brains to do it, Ravenclaw would do... But I think you will do best in..." _He trailed off,

"GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled. My face broke out into a large smile, and I made my way to the table that was cheering the loudest. I sat at the end, next to a girl with curly brown hair who introduced herself as Lavender Brown. I nodded and continued to listen to the sorting. Finally, Draco's name was called. The hat seemed to take awhile to talk to Draco. Much longer than anyone else, it seemed. After several minutes, the hat called,

"GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up and started clapping, I was so excited. I hugged him when he walked over, and he sat down next to me. I don't think I had ever seen someone that happy. We sat together, waiting anxiously to see if our other friend was going to be in our house.

"Harry Potter," The Proffesor called. The hall fell silent, and I looked around at all the shocked faces. Harry stumbled up to the stool, shaking. The Proffesor put the hat on his head, and we waited... and waited... and waited... for five minutes. I had grabbed Draco's hand after three minutes had passed, not noticing the blush that spread across his cheeks. The hall was so silent, you could have heard a spider pass gas. Five minutes had passed, and I was on the verge of getting up and screaming at the hat to hurry up. Just then, the brim of the hat opened and bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The whole table stood up and began cheering, "We got Potter, we got Potter!" I was confused, but I turned my attention to Harry, who ran over to us. I enveloped him in a hug. I saw Drcao's face twist up as I did so. I pulled away and gave him a questioning look, but he seemed preoccupied.

"Yes! We're together!" I giggled. The other two laughed, but Draco still seemed a bit out of it. My thoughts stopped as the Headmaster stood up. Silence fell around the room for a second time that evening.

"Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You," He finished, sitting back down. Everyone clapped, but I turned to Harry and Draco, confused. they burst into laughter, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, food appeared on the gold platters. I grabbed enough to fill my plate and dug in. I hadn't eaten since the train several hours ago.

A/N I know it's not a good ending, but it had taken so long to write this, I thought adding more would be too much. I know it's a slow beginning, but bear with me. I'm probably just going to put in the important parts of their school years, or else it will be really boring. I hope you guys like it so far! Bye!

Chapter-ly Riddle: What did the blanket say wen it fell off the bed? Read the next chapter to find out. The word should be in **bold!**


End file.
